victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Tori Vega
Victoria "Tori" Vega is the protagonist of the hit show Victorious. She experiences the biggest change of her life during the Big Showcase when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts High School. This enables her to learn more about her "craft", acting and singing. She is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Personality and Skills Tori is nice, positive, kind, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, serious, forgiving, more mature and responsible than her sister, and can be shown to be neurotic and impatient, and sometimes stress out a lot and most of all she is very beautiful and confident. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, such as in Rex Dies when she pretends that Rex came back to life to make Robbie happy and in Jade Dumps Beck, where she helps Jade and Beck get back together. Although sometimes it seems like they don't care (especially Jade), they really do love her and usually return the favor, such as when Beck did her stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori and when they all help her to win a private concert from Ke$ha so she won't have to be Trina's assistant in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. In the beginning of the series, she was insecure of herself, as shown in Pilot when she was good enough to get into Hollywood Arts on scholarship and yet still unsure of her acting ability in The Bird Scene. However, as time progresses she is shown to become more confident in her abilities. Tori is shown to have an evil side. In Freak the Freak Out, she chases her sister Trina and tries to hit her with her dad's new camera. In the same episode, Mr. Vega tells Trina that she has to get her wisdom teeth removed, and Tori cheers and makes fun of Trina. She gets her just desserts when she has to spend the weekend taking care of Trina, while her parents are on vacation. While taking care of Trina, Tori tied Trina up after multiple violent assaults. Throughout the series, she is shown being hostile to Trina on multiple occasions. When she throws the first ever Hollywood Arts prom, Jade gets mad because she can't throw a play that she booked months in advanced. When Jade tries to get revenge on Tori, Tori foils her plans, and gets what she wants, while Jade gets nothing. Trivia *She is half Latina from her father's side and half Irish from her mother's side. *Tori, André, Robbie, and Jade are the only four characters to appear in all episodes of Victorious so far. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *She loves "iCarly.com" and even has a sticker on her fridge with the name of the web show. She also expressed her love of the show during the crossover. *It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. *Her locker has the words "Make it Shine" on it, the song she sang in the pilot episode, and lights up. *Her screen name is Tori Vega. *She has kissed both Jade's and Cat's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend). She has also kissed Carly Shay's boyfriend, Steven Carson, but unlike the first two times she kissed another girls' significant other, she and Steven were a couple and she was unaware that he was involved with someone else at the time. *Tori has been hit three times so far in the series, by Trina (Daniella Monet) and by Cat Valentine (Ariana Grande). *Tori got into Hollywood Arts by singing Make It Shine in her sister's place at the big showcase. *She first met André at her house when Trina invited him to practice for their performance for the big showcase. *Tori is a brunette, with brown eyes. Tori has a sticker of Katy Perry and Saving Abel in her locker which shows she might be a fan. *Victoria Justice's character Lola Martinez on Zoey 101 also had a knack for acting. *Before the series was green-lit for filming, the character was known as "Alex Mitchell." *An interesting note is that before Victoria Justice was cast, the gender of "Alex Mitchell" was a bit ambiguous; even boys auditioned for the role. *One of Tori's costumes is owned by Carly Shay from iCarly. *"Tori" means "bird" in Japanese. Ironically, she had an audition called the "Bird Scene". *In one episode, she played a Cop named "Officer Pedesco" who loved Raisin Bran cereal. This is interesting, as Tori's father is a cop. *Tori has pretended to be fictional people twice besides Officer Pedesco: Louise Nordoff and Crystal Waters. *She has a fear of doing stunts, as revealed in the episode Beck Falls For Tori. *In the episode Tori Gets Stuck, it was revealed she is allergic to Bush Daisies. *Tori reveals in the crossover that she used to watch All That (a former show on Nickelodeon, and Dan Schneider's first show for Nickelodeon). *It is also revealed that she has O-blood type. *There seems to be a recurring gag on the show about her cheekbones, from people complimenting or commenting on them (Mrs. Lee, Ryder, Rex, and Freddie) to asking her if they're real (Ke$ha). Tori's cheekbones are squeezed by Kenan Thompson during iParty with Victorious. *Tori seem to be really good at playing ping pong. *Tori wears glasses, but this wasn't revealed until she posted a video on TheSlap that showed her wearing glasses. She wore glasses in almost every scene at home in the episode Helen Back Again. *Tori seems to have trouble learning to play musical instruments, such as the French horn and the piccolo. *Tori was the owner of a fish named Goldie from June 24, 2009 to July 22, 2011. She also used to have a hamster named Kevin. *Tori has owned a black, pink, and blue pear phone. *While Tori was in Yerbanian prison, she learned some Yerba language because she spoke in a foreign language to one of the prisoners. *She has had two boyfriends so far in season 2. First one was Ryder Daniels (Ryan Rottman) and Steven Carson (although it isn't confirmed where iParty with Victorious falls on the Victorious timeline). *She hates Cream of Wheat. *Tori seems to be able to speak Spanish, because she could understand what Sikowitz was saying and can sing the song "Forever Baby" in Spanish too. *She is an Honor Student. *She was mistaken to be Trina, as seen in Helen Back Again. *Tori and Cat are the only characters to so far have a million fans on their TheSlap page. *Most people think Tori is taller than her older sister, Trina Vega, except when Trina wears heels. *She does not have her driver's license yet; In Car, Rain, and Fire, it was revealed she failed her driving test because she didn't see an old lady in a wheelchair. *Tori can blow up a balloon with her nose and can shoot and aim a bow and arrow perfectly with her feet. *Tori is an expert "Hamboner" as revealed in The Hambone King. Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery. Category:Victoria Justice Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roles Category:Victorious Category:T.V Show Characters